Spetakers: The whisper of the forest
by LBMA
Summary: When a clan suddenly goes dies down. Only Nathan and his friends can make the Clan become like it once did. The different powers and different fights that they have to get over to make their Clan once as it was. Nathan and his friends meet many new people and go on many different adventures but can the power of shadow save the Clan or would it make everything worse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a teaser for the story. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for bad spelling**

****:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:****

Prologue- The Clan

In the time before man can tell, there was a clan known as 'The Spetakers'. In the Spetakers each person had their own ability, which fell under the sector of 'Creatures', 'Makers' or 'Specialist'. Though there wasn't many 'Specialist'. Out of those three, 'specialist' was consider as the most dangerous type, and many citizen consider it as a death wish.

The Spetakers Clan was most feared by humans. The Spetakers Clan was outcased. They were treated as aliens, but yet this clan allowed the mistreating continued for century's and century's till it came to the point where this clan had to go in hiding.

Throughout the first and second war the government used The Spetakers Clan to fight in the wars. Many lives were taken in The Spetakers Clan by both sides of the war, which the Clan could not understand as they thought they were fighting with team mates.

After both wars ended a clan of 1000 turned into 500. It was enough people for the clan to make another century of lives to live, but as many lives were taken recklessly many people in the Clan wanted revenge. This started problems within the clan. The started spitting themselves into 'Realist' 'Truth'. 'Truth' was the rebel side of the Clan. Half a century later the clan sorted out their problems but the government was planning on how they shall kill the reminding hidden out cased clan. It came to the point where they planned on launching a secret attack on the clan. In the government there are the top military which is known by many people 'Justice'. Justice considers of the greatest evil power that the world could know. The orders that the Justice was given was 'Make sure no-one survives'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review and post what you like/hate about the story. I'm new to this so I want to know what to change to make it better. Thanx! :Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:**

Chapter One: The Painful Night

1993. A cold dark night, the leaves were blowing harshly, and the streets were damper than usual. Mr T knew that tonight would be a night to remember. Mr T came home after a busy day with the clan's men. He felt tired and wanted to just fall asleep, but it couldn't be help while his youngest son ran towards him. This little boy has strong black hair with blond hint and strong like blue eyes. His face shape shows his going to be something special in life. Mr T though just like your brother. 'Where your brother Nathan' Mr T ask kindly. Although Mr T had a loud and rough voice, he would always speak kindly to his children. He would say that tone is used for his job as head of the clan but never used on his children or wife.

"His in the kitchen with mummy daddy' said the little blue eye boy "did you know daddy that I can light a flame with my hands" Nathan was showing Mr T what he has learnt. Mr T was quite impressed. He was always praising his second child more than his first because he saw potential in the little boy standing in front of him then the child that always stay further away from him. He did not see anything wrong with his judgement. To be more accurate he thought it was normal.

He carried his little boy and placed him on his shoulder and said 'I'm so proud of you, well done'. He walk slowly towards the kitchen in the back of the house, slowly moving so no accidents can happen. Mr T was very careful to make sure nothing bad happened. He value his boy's life more than anything and preferred him to not hurt himself.

"Darling please can you look after the children tonight" said Mrs T as Mr T walked in to the kitchen with Nathan on his shoulder. Mrs T was a beautiful woman, her features stood out more than any other girl in their clan. Mr T felt very happy because of having a girl like Mrs T. They both feel in love at a young age, and their relationship was like an unbreakable bond. Mr T agree to look after the children.

Mr T and Mrs T had two children. Boys. Both were smart in their own way. The oldest of the two boys was named Jack. He feature were stunning. He had brown short hair and sky like blue eyes. His younger brother had jet black mid long hair with blond ends, and sky like blue eyes. The two brothers both had the same eye colour. The determination lit around their eyes to show a strong blue that was caught by anyone eye sight from afar. These two brothers were quite close with only a 2 year gap between them both. The bond between them two was amazing.

They would tell each other everything and wouldn't keep secret between themselves. Jack was quite protected over his younger brother as he saw that everyone knew that Nathan had better potential then he did. This was something he envy. In his heart he was jealousy of his younger brother, and hated him for being loved more but loved him more than anything. This feeling his developed of looking after his younger brother turned him and his dad relationship to a wreck... To anyone else Jack's feelings were evil like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please mind the bad spelling. Do review and let me know what you think thanks :) remember the prolong wasn't a real chapter so although it says three chapters there only a teaser and two chapters so far..**

****:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:****

CHAPTER TWO-Dark Night

As evening fell in to midnight, Mr T was getting ready to go out. He was called out just now because of some urgent matters. Mr T hated this part of his job as head clan leader because he had to cancel on spending time with his children. This time he had no choice but to bring both of his boys with him. He had to as his wife was out working in the main house. "Nathan, Jack" took a quick breather, trying to calm down, because he know that getting a call at this time means something bad is going to happen.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Nathan and Jack both came racing each other down the stairs, with them boys it was always racing for everything. "I beat you again" Jack said as he was the first to get down the stairs, he was jumping up and dancing "See Nathan you can't beat me at your age" Nathan sat on the floor breathing hard with his hand on top of his head "You..win...this...time" speaking slowly. He got up after catching his breath for a bit "But I won't give up" Nathan had that look in his eyes. The look of courage. The look of never giving up. Mr T like that part of Nathan, a part which he knows would get Nathan far in life.

Mr T took Nathan and Jack to the head clan house which was down the street, and through the dark alley way which was corrupted by the darkness. He didn't mind though because his power was enough to scare anything away. He took both hands of his children, and said quietly "stay close to me" as they all walked thought these big double doors.

These doors had the design of a devil. It was bumpy but pretty, and was dark and silvery. "Boss your here" said a tall lumpy looking man, with silver hair and blue eyes. Nathan and Jack know him as Nathan best friend's father. "You bought your children" The tall man said with a puzzle look on his face. "I had no choice, the Mrs is out tonight" Mr T reply gently rubbing his boys back, while smiling. "Haha okay okay, it's all okay Boss" said the tall man. For some reason he laughed but to the young boys they didn't really know why. "Very funny Thomas" Said Mr T. Mr T and Thomas was very close friends by the time they were teenagers.

"Bring your children to work is not smart you know boss" said a dark skin women. She had a strong look but beautiful features. "Our faces are supposed to be a secret you know" she said while putting her hand in her hair flicking it behind her shoulder. "Maggie right Mr T" said another voice that came from oppose the dark skin women called Maggie. This guy had brown hair and green eyes, tall but also hard looking "Bring your children here could be dangous" He stood up "what if they get caught and then they will have to expose who and where we are yeah?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry Chris I didn't really think" laughed Mr T. "YOU DIDNT THINK" Chris was getting angry now, slowly moving to Mr T. Mr T push his children behind him and stood his grounds. "What if they get caught then we all gets caught. What then Mr T" Chris said putting his hand in the air with angry "What would the 'great boss' do then" He said was sarcasm. He walked closer to Mr T, poking his chest "What would you do then!?" "Oi stop it Chris" said another voice that came behind Mr T. He walked in the middle of Chris and Mr T. His features were brown hair, green eyes. He was quite young yet sounded like the oldest. "Stay out of this Billy" said Chris angry, pushing Billy out of the way and still poking Mr T in the chest. "Naaa stop it now guys" said another voice behind Chris. This guy had brown eyes with blond hair. He was quite tall but his features was brave and fightfull '"Stop it Chris" he said, standing away from them. Callum knows when Chris get started he doesn't stop, and he also knows Mr T doesn't do anything to stick up for himself.

"Everyone please shut up" Mr T said calmly. Everyone looked at him "Say what you want to say Chris" took a breather and allowed them to contience. Nathan and Jack both look at their father; they were going to go towards him, but Mr T keeped his hand, to show them not to come. Thomas, Maggie, Billy, Callum knew what Mr T was like, so they weren't shocked for long. "What is your problem Chris? Mr T said calmly, gentle pushing his children further away from him. "I doubt it's about me bring my children here". Chris replied shaking with angry "It's you, you cheerful acting. The way you laugh when it's not a joke. YOU you're just.. Just... I would never accept you as BOSS!" he went for a punch, but as he was preparing for the punch his hand become hard like rock. Gold rock. The details of the gold rock which you can see in the bottom of the mines became his skin. He went in for the punch, and his fist clapped Mr T chin, and made him fly. Mr T coughs up blood and fell hard on the floor. His fall was like an earthquake that latest for one second.

Everyone stood where they were, silence took over in this atmosphere. Jack and Nathan both had tears running down their eyes. For Nathan a 4 year old boy this was quite a scary thing for him. Jack who's 6 was scared, but scared for his Father. Jack ran over to where his Father was, "Dad, dad are you okay?" Mr T sat up, spat out the blood that was taking over his mouth and used his wrist to rub his mouth, to calm down the pain. He look to the floor and then look up to meet Chris's eyes. Jack was next to Mr T holding on to him, crying. Mr T look from Chris eyes to where his other son was standing. Nathan was looking at his Father, his eyes was water that it seem too hard to even keep his eyes open. He was breathing heavily. Keeping eye contact with his Dad. Mr T look closer and gasp as he saw his son eyes turn from blue to dark black. Nathan turn around and look at the guy who he was most scared at this moment. The five other people got a gimps at this little boy eyes turning from blue to black. They all went on their guard. But before any of the six adults in that room could understand what was happening, shadows appeared around Chris. Around his neck.. biting him.. Mr T snap out of the what was happening and ran to Nathan. Jack who thought Mr T was going to grab Nathan and embraced Nathan to stop him. In fact Mr T ran over to Nathan to slap him.

The connection between Mr T hand and Nathan face was so loud that everyone was shocked. Nathan looked at his Father, with shocked in his eyes. His eyes softly become blue. The dark blackness left and the shadows slowly killing Chris left and Chris was free. Chris fell to the floor grasping his neck, blood was dripping down from his neck to the floor. Not a lot but enough to scare him. He looked at Nathan who was looking up at his dad. "Nathan" Mr T was breathing slowly, trying to control the scaredness he had "When we are angry we don't kill, what's the point with killing the wrong people, what do we get out of it. Remember we are family Nathan" Looking at Nathan while everyone was looking at him. "What's the point in our clan living if we are going to kill each other, This clan going to change, this clan going to be known by everyone, this is OUR FAMILY. Use your power on others family member. Does it.. What does that make you though? Stronger? Smarter? Wiser? Or just stupid? Our clan future is on your little idiots choices. I'm trusting you Nathan" Mr T grabs his son to his chest and hug him tightly "So don't get angry, who's going to trust you if you get angry hey?" Nathan was crying, crying more now than before "heey don't cry my boy. You're young. Maybe us elders shouldn't have fought infront of you, but still.." He look up behind his boy, look at the 5 other adults in this room, then looked at his boy again "This is called the six elite, will start your job for you" his winks at his son "so don't get angry, no matter what you see" and he smiled looking at his boy in the eyes...

Nathan look at his fathers' eyes and turn around to face the other adults in the room. He went down on his knees, head bowed and said "Forgive my actions". While he was doing this there were tears dropping from his eyes to the floor. All the adults were shocked. "His Four" thought Chris. Chris went over to Nathan and pick him up and said "Your strong you know?" This made Nathan smiled. "Your real strong! The strongest ever" Chris finish his sentenced and all the adults where laughing. Apart from Jack...

Thomas looked at Jack then Nathan then Mr T and said "Mr T the reason we are all called here is because there been..." BOOM. An loud explosion caused everyone to fall on the floor. Everyone was getting push back with the sound of the bang ringing their ears. The glass windows broke, the roof was dropping, piece and piece of it fell to the floor. The smoke was rushing in to everyone throat. The fire was blazing so much it was like it was a demon killing everyone. The tables and cabins drop all over the place. The glass vases that was placed In the cabin was smash everywhere, which caused glass to set everywhere. This was what a bomb has caused...


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember to review please. Thanks ;) **:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:****

Chapter THREE: The Explosion

Nathan was coughing, stuck under a piece of crumpled ceiling. He was in pain. Jack on the other side of the room slowly got up and ran over to Nathan. He removed the piece of crumple ceiling of his younger brother with his power. 'Nathan climb on my back' Nathan obedily listen and follow Jack order. With Nathan on Jack's back, the both brothers adjust their eyes to understand what actually happening. Nathan thought to himself that just moments ago everything was normal.

Everything after that became a blur. He was on his brother's back one moment then he was with his Dad. Running. His leg was throbbing a lot. But he didn't want to stop. His body was scared. Shaking uncontrollable. There was no way to stop the shaking. His throat felt rough. No words was said between Nathan and his Dad. Although he has a billon of questions. The first one he wanted to ask was 'where's jack'. We walked what seemed like forever. Walking past the burned houses and dead bodies. Mr T collected children that were alone crying and pregnant women who seem half dead already. Nathan only knew Maxie and his twin out of all the children he collect. To every child he took he said 'don't worry this is your family' Nathan eyed all the children dad picked up. None of them was Jack. He went to touch his dad's suit and pull it to gain his attention. 'Where's Jack' Nathan asked once he gained his father's attention. Mr T didn't say anything in respond to Nathan's question. All he did was looked at Nathan with sad eyes. 'He doesn't remember' Mr T thought. He looked behind him to all the small children. To think they has to suffer watching this nasty sight. He moved to a brown cottage and told the children and pregnant women to go ahead of him. They all did what he asked. Once they were all in Mr T locked the door and then moved the cabinet that was standing next to door in front of the door.  
>He took them down the stairs to the basement.<p>

Mr T felt annoyed. The explosion, the killing, the screaming. He glance towards the children and has nothing to say to them. He felt he stole their chance to grow up peacefully. Although he didn't cause this night to happen he felt responsibly. The only thing he felt was right was making these children live life in a lie.

He reasons to come to this cottage was that this cottage belong to someone special. Someone he felt would teach these children the save way to live. Once he reaches the basement to finds the guy he is looking for. A tall thin guy was sitting on a chair in front of a large door, a door which was the size of a three story house. 'Father' Mr T said simply, 'I know' Father answered back. 'Is the portal ready' Mr T said while holding Nathan's hand very tight. The other children as well as the lady looked at the both older man with confused looks. The words 'Portal' makes them wonder how special this Father guy was. 'Of course' the father guy reply with a smile.

Mr T smiled and said pushing Nathan in front of him "That is my child, he is a specialist. These are other child I found on my way, and there is a" pointing at the women he help " pregnant women, she wants the baby name to be Luca ... She won't live long, so make sure the child do. Please look after them all. They are all special in their own way. Let them be the remanding Spetakers, teach then our and your ways. Let them changed our clan future. Watch them grown in to wonderful children. Let them help the human race. Let then grown up calling you father and' Mr T paused, hearing the screaming and shouting outside. 'Don't tell them the truth till there ready' and with that Mr T quickly hugged Nathan. Whispered something and left.

That was the last day Nathan would see him. The last day Nathan got that hug. The last day Nathan's father told him 'smile'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews please! Thank you. Will update in 2 days time, and will update about 3/4 more chapters**

****:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:****

Chapter FOUR: THE REMINDING SPECTAKERS

The rushing sounds of the leave, the noise of the darkness. Nathan turn around, inhale the beautiful speeches from the darkness. He said to himself' Darkness speaks you know?! They always speak to me. Every day, they tell me secrets..." He take a second in his thoughts..." Who going to care? They just think I'm mad'.. Nathan guessed its about 1 or 2 in the morning by looking in to the sky, Nathan went in to his pocket to look for his phone to double check but then remember that he left his phone at home because he knew the old man would be calling him all the time, he knew he was staying out late and he knew the old man prefer him being save and staying indoors, so that why he sneak out today.  
>Nathan was one of those people that prefer to stay on his own in the dark. His been that way for much too long. But he kinder blend in to the dark which he though was a good thing. He blend in with his shiny black hair with blond ends and his silver strong blue eyes. His black hair is short, but can become long in the rain. His black hair is down so it can cover his forehead and the blond ends cover a bit of his eyes, not a lot but suit Nathan. Nathan like his hair that way no matter what anyone says.<p>

'St Gole Street' said a voice in the shadow, Nathan quick turn around to where the voice came from. 'It's pointless to look for me...'The spot where the voice came from became very bright. All the darkness was gone, it was almost like it was told to move. Before he could finish his sentced he was surround by a round bright circle, almost trap, as the shadows surrounded him, like sharks surrounding their prey. He finish his sented but said it almost like the sencted you would say before a death wish. 'In the shadows'. This boy had ice blond hair, with strong blue eyes, he was breathing fast, almost like he had a mini heart attack. He look at Nathan, and saw his skylight blue eyes turn in to a dark deadness black eyes. His eyes were almost like they he was suffering After a minute Nathan noited that it was Maxie who scared him, that it was Maxie voice in the shadows, that is was Maxie who he was about to kill..

He quickly snap out of that mood and said 'shit Max don't sneak up on me again' he said this while turning around, putting his hands on his eye, to try and calm down his heartbeat, trying to calm down his excitement of killing someone. The shadows that was circling Maxie has now calmed down and went back to its normal place. 'Me scare you, bloody hell Nathan' Maxie said, he was relive that the shadows went back to normal but also felt really bad for Nathan, because he know Nathan was suffering, he knew Nathan was turning around to control his blood thirst, he knew that Nathan was actually crying in pain and there was nothing anyone can do about it.

'What are you doing here' Nathan muffled because he arm rest over his mouth while his hand was cleaning the tears that drop out of his eyes. 'I came to get take you back home, father angry because it's late Nathan' Maxie reply, acting like he didn't really care what Nathan was doing, to make Nathan feel better. Nathan shrugs and countied walking. He was getting annoyed now because all he wanted freedom and he wasn't getting it. 'Arrh here we go again' Maxie muffled 'Nathan you need to understand' walking behind Nathan 'We don't get freedom as well you know, it's not just you and plus you never came home after school, father wondering about the fight this afternoon, his worried about you' Maxie consider Nathan as a close friend, because they were the same age and they were bought up together from the time there were born, that's why father left getting Nathan back to Maxie because he knew Maxie could bring him back, Maxie was even confident in his own skills to bring Nathan back. Nathan shrugs 'Alright alright I'm coming' He knows to himself that he has to go back, mainly coz he was tired of hearing the voices in the shadow.  
>Nathan walks down the main street to the big house which was in sight.<p>

The walk back was dark and gloomy. It's started to rain, heavily, and each drop sounded like a gun shot. Maxie was quite, yet Maxie enjoyed the quietness, especially if he was with Nathan, Nathan who Maxie thought as a brother. Nathan was also close to Maxie, but would never say Maxie was his brother. He felt like he didn't deserve a brother. Nathan said while the wind was moving his hair from his eyes "don't tell the old guy about my eyes" his eyes was dark at that moment, that moment when he said old guy, that moment when the wind move the hair that hid his eyes, that moment when Nathan felt weaker than ever. "I won't Nathan" Nathan felt relief "But I think he already knows". Although Nathan felt relief he knew to himself that the old guy would already know that he lost control for a quick second, yet he still always wonders how he knew what he knows.

Walking up the street, Nathan felt scared and shaky, because he knew that he was going to get in trouble by the old guy. Nathan and Maxie both walked up towards a big tall house. This house was dark and damp, to keep the unwanted away. Maxie knock on the door, the doors bell conutiece to bell, for a long time. Nathan patently stood and waited for someone to open the door. The door open and a young girl stood there. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Most girls that had blond hair look quite nasty from Nathan point of view, but Lily was different. She was beautiful with her blond hair and blue eyes. She had the same of blue in her eye like Maxie. They were twins. "You're in trouble Nathan" said Lily. She was wearing a belly top which showed her big boos and shorts which showed her legs. She jump on Nathan, letting her boos rub in to him. "You're so naughtier" she said. Maxie stared to laugh as Nathan face went red. "Oi..Lily...Stop..."Nathan said. Panicking and fell to the floor. Maxie stood there laughing. "Lily stop it" said a strong voice from inside the house. A dark skin boy, tall and good looking was standing at the bottom of the stairs. His appearance was tall, muscle looking. Brown eyes and a dark curly hair. More like an Afro but really really short. He seemed quite a serious person. "Daniel" Nathan said shortly. 'Nathan" Daniel responded. Daniel and Nathan both didn't look in the same eye. They barely got along and fought all the time. With Daniel power, Daniel would be the hardest opponent for Nathan. Nathan didn't like that. For Daniel, knowing Nathan could get stronger, Daniel didn't like that. Nathan pick himself from the floor, with his eyes looking down. "Father waiting" Daniel said simply. Maxie and Lily gave each other a serious look and both follow Nathan through the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and post what you like/hate about the story. **

**:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:**

Chapter FIVE: THE ONE WHO CARES TO MUCH

The house where they lived had 12 bedrooms, a huge living room, a huge dinering room, a mid-side kitchen which had a back door which lead to the garden. The garden was a pretty large garden as it had a swimming pool. It also had a training ground towards the back of the garden, which pretty much looked like a shed. When you walk in through the doors, you see a mid side large hallway, which was painted pure white. The stairs was on the leftside of the door. Pure white painted stairs, with a light brown in the ends. Straight ahead of the front door is where the living room is. The room is pained a yellow brown colour. Right before the frontroom there is the door of the kitchen and right next to the kitchen is the dinering room. This house was quite a big house, mainly because there was a lot of people that lived in this house. Nathan walked straight in the front room. Taking his jacket off on the way a dropping it on the floor near the stairs, knowing he was going to take it up afterwards. The front room was the third biggest room in the house. The front room had many decorations. In the furthest wall in the room they was many pictures hanged up. Mainly of the family that lived in this house.

Nathan walked in the front room and saw his father near the fireplace. Sitting in the chair that he is used to and smoking the same pipe he is used to. Nathan walk slowly towards him, fully aware that his Father was watching his every step. He sat next to the fireplace, and spend time to make him self confurable. His back was leaning against the stone wall, and he finally looked up, watching his father stare at him. Nathan stared deeply into the eyes of his Father, to see if he was angry or not. His father just sight. He rub his face deeply to let go of all the tension. He had a old face, long and tired of life it self. He had a scar on his right eye extending to his upper forehead and ending right next to his nose, and many scars around his bottom face. He had bring blue eyes which shined bright and brown short hair, bits of the brown was turing grey. His hand that was rubbing his face had a clear scars but not scars of loosing in a fight but scars of welding something strong to help others. His other hand which was resting on his knee had a Tatton. This tatton had a circle with four arrows coming out of it. Below each arrow their was a letter. Each arrow had their own letter. The letters were "S.S.F.C" Nathan was still clueless of the meaning of the letters. "Old Man, let me explain what happened" Nathan started to explain. "Explain what happened yeah Nate" quietly said. Father was the only person who called 'Nathan', 'Nate'. The reasons behind this was still unknown."You made a poor child end up in hospital, with two broken ribs and one fracture ones" Father said who was now raising his voice. At this point Nathan was feeling guilty. He knew the kid didn't deserved it, but he could help himself. He was in the moment of madness. "I am sorry Father. It was a mistake and it won't happen again". At this point Nathan started to realise that all of his other siblings were in the same room as him. Maxie was sitting on the floor leaning aganist the sofa with his head looking up at the celing. Lily was sitting on the other side of the room. Next to Lily was a girl called Camela. She had long brown hair and strong brown eyes. She was sitting with her legs crossed. Glaring at Nathan. Daniel stood near the door. Learning aganist the wall with his arm crossed. Mark was sitting on the floor with his legs cross. He was looking at Father. His long black hair that didn't cover his eyes was wet like he was swimming. His green eyes were shined, and behind Father sat the youngest of the group. A short boy who was in fact 14. Luca sat next to Father looking at the book he brought with him. His brown short hair and cute baby face with the strong dark brown eyes. His features was god-like.

Nathan knew now to be careful of his words, knowing that him lieing would not help because his siblings would say the truth. His breath slowly, looking down. Rethinking what actually happened today. He close his eyes while he spoke. "I wanted to kill him" knowing every eye in the room was on him "But I didn't, but I could have. I won't say I am sorry about it, but I do regret it" he open his eyes, hand clutched "sorry" he said simply. Father sight "Please understand Father!" Nathan plead. He didn't want to look at the other, knowing their look was like every other adults look when they know what his can do. "Nathan" Father said quietly knowing we can all hear because of our power. At that moment the door bell went. The sound rang thought out the whole house. "Daniel, go and get that" Father said with his hard voice that rang the whole throughout the whole house. Daniel sight undid his hands and walked to out of the living room. In the living room their was still a lot of tension. The room was quite. The only sound you hear is Daniel opening the door and the leaves hitting the window. It was almost like a horror film. A couple of minutes later, Daniel walked in with two older men.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review **

**:Copyrights-All characters are my own and ideas from anime and other stories. For this reason this cannot be copy by others:**

CHAPTER SIX- HIS NAME IS BILLY

Father stood up quickly and looked at the two men. "Coming over a 3 in the morning, that's rare Billy" Billy was a tall guy with brown hair and green eyes. His brown hair was long, reaching his neck, it was curly. It was a nice looking brown. Billy didn't look very old, but if Father knew him then he must've been. "I came to check up" Billy said calmly. "This is Falt's Kid" pointing at the man next to him. Now relising that this man next to him was infact a young boy, 19 at least. His brown hair was shiny."We have a problem Master Kai" all the children listen carefully, because this was the first time they heard Father's real name. Father sight "I have fear for this time to come Billy. Children go to your rooms". Slowly one by one they got up and walked towards the door.

Those closer to the door took their time to go. The only people that didn't move was Daniel and Nathan. Billy stare at Nathan, looking at him carefully. Billy fully knew who Nathan was and what his could do but didn't know if Nathan truly knew. Master Kai stared at both boys. The other stop where they were. Nathan took a glace back and at that moment Daniel took a glance at him. Nathan chuckled. "Father" Nathan started. "I wish to stay. Infact we all actually want to stay. We're old enough now" Nathan got up to stretch. An idea hit him quickly, he scranched his eyes and said "But never mind Father" Daniel stood straight, looking at Nathan intesive. "We will go" and with that Nathan walked out. The rest of his silbems watch Nathan go. Daniel stood and chucled knowing what was going through Nathan's mind, and was the first to follow Nathan go. The rest of the slibegs followed. Billy stared at the group of children going and said 'They sure grown, the leader Nathan and the second leader Daniel both look quite strong" He turned away from the children who disspared with the darkness and looked at the boy who he earlier called Fault's kid. "John do a secret spell around this room if you please" John knew when Billy says if you please, his not really asking but telling. John took his stand in the middle of the room, put his hands in front of him and said "Power of the earth, granted my wish and block this room from all outcomes, protect us with the power of God".

A bright light came from John and covered the whole room, It was bright and inviting but also deadly. The classic looking front room that there were in turned to a light, white yellow room. Almost like a box. In fact it was a box, a protection box. "Sir hurry please, I can't keep this up for long with out a power release" John panted, still holding his stand. Father who was impressed with John turned to Billy and said 'You went thought the trouble of making sure the children don't hear, now tell me what happened" Billy rubbed her hand over his face and said "They are back"..

'Bloody hell" said Nathan 'to think they will put a barriale to keep us from not hearing" he crouch down, putting his head down. "Well what did you think eh Nathan? That they believed your word?" said Lily. They siblens were in a the hallway, helped by Nathan to be hidden in the dark. Nathan had control over the darkness to be able to hid himself as he pleased. The other children was not happy with Nathan's idea to hid in the darkness, knowing it will damage Nathan himself. As Nathan crouch down he cover his jet black eyes, slowly moving the darkness off everyone else to slowly move back to him. His eyes were open looking careful on the floor, not to loose control, knowing each and every one of the children were looking at him. He slowly and quietly said 'Move' and the shadow disspared. His eyes slowly turned from jet black to light blue. He had control this time. He smiled and stood up, his hand still coving his face. He was pleased, this time he hasn't hurt anyone. "Oh well" Nathan stretched, "looks like it was best for us not to know anyway". Luca walked to Nathan and said "Can we wait here for Papa please BrotherNathan" Luca acted young for his age, althogh he was 14, he acted and look like he was 10. He was the most loved one out the group, and got along with everyone. "Wanna wait here then Luca?" Nathan replied, with a little smile. "Yeah". Nathan smiled.

At that moment, the shield that covered Father and the other unknown men came out. The man known as Billy came walking out first, followed by John then Father came at the end. Billy wasn't shocked that all of the child were outside waiting. Billy stopped in the middle of the hall way and said "I have spoken with Father and we have decide to put you all in high school"... There was silence. It was quite and no one spoke. The silence was so intense, that it was enough to kill. 'Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat' the Kids shouted, each jumping and shouting out of character. The noise that the kids were making was to much. Each of them were talking over each other, shouting their point of views.  
>'Slience' 'You will be attending school'<p> 


End file.
